


Soon

by NostalgicNerdiness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerdiness/pseuds/NostalgicNerdiness
Summary: The team have made it back to Earth. Old faces reappear and feelings are confronted.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt weird to be back on Earth. Their home world. After so long away the paladins had some adjustments to make. Questions from the Garrison and making sure their families knew they were okay. To say that people were shocked at their return was an understatement. They had immediately been taken for interrogations and Sam Holt made sure to inform their families that they were alive.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were told that their families were on the way. It filled the younger paladins with excitement and apprehension. Would their families be mad? Sad? Happy? Combination of all three or something else entirely?

While the other paladins waited for their families to arrive Keith and Shiro took the opportunity to relax for a moment. Shiro was still recovering from his revival and all the meetings had wiped him out. Keith was tired from the meetings and didn’t want to let Shiro out of his sight for a moment longer than necessary. The two had taken to re-familiarising themselves with the Garrison. They wandered around the halls.

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they reminisced about their time at this place. Their time as cadet and officer seemed like another lifetime ago.

Rounding the corner Shiro suddenly stopped. Keith’s concern shot through the roof at the shocked expression on Shiro’s face. Keith looked at Shiro but nothing appeared to be wrong with him. Looking down the hall he didn’t see anyone that he recognised either.

“Adam?”

The man in front of them stopped and turned around. Shock appearing on his face, “Shiro?”

The two simply stared at each other as Adam stood up. Keith still didn’t recognise the man but knew who he was. Shiro’s ex-boyfriend. He was the man that Shiro had eventually planned to marry before the Kerberos mission. Before said mission, and Shiro’s decision to go, drove them to end their relationship. Keith remembered Shiro’s heartbreak after Adam had ended things. Shiro had pretended to be okay in front of Keith but he could see the hurt in his eyes.

As the two exes stared at each other and Keith felt like he was intruding. Shiro looked back at Keith, “Could you give us a moment Keith?”

Keith looked between the two men. He nodded, “I’ll be close by in case you need anything.” Keith then willed himself to walk away.

He turned back and watched as Shiro and Adam walked into a nearby common room. Keith lingered in case Shiro needed him. He didn’t want to intrude but there was a part of him that was fearful that Shiro would disappear if he was gone too long.

After an undetermined amount of time he moved from his position and silently made his way towards the common room. Luckily this part of the Garrison appeared to be relatively empty so Keith hadn’t seen anyone pass him as he had leaned against the wall waiting for Shiro.

Keith didn’t want to interrupt so he stayed as close to the wall as he could and slowly peered around the doorway. What he saw made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Shiro had Adam in a one armed hug. They pulled apart and shared a laugh. They both looked bashful and Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest.

He didn’t like how he was feeling and he didn’t know why he was reacting this way.

Back when they were at the Garrison Shiro and Adam’s relationship had never bothered him. They had been a constant in Keith’s time as a cadet as the two had been together before Keith had met Shiro. So before he had no issue with it. He shook his head. Maybe it was because he knew how much Adam’s actions had hurt Shiro. He knew he had grown increasingly protective of Shiro but he wanted Shiro to be happy. Even if that meant watching him reunite with the man that had broken his heart.

Keith took another look at the pair and walked away. He had to find his mother and find out what was happening next.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice his mother’s worried glance when he entered their shared living quarters.

“Keith? Is everything okay?” Krolia asked as she put down her tablet and focused on her son.

Keith blinked out of his thoughts and sat down. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before looking at his mother and shrugging, “I don’t know.”

Krolia grew concerned at the frown that seemed to grow on her son’s face. He was only ever this expressive about one person, Shiro. She got up and sat next to him on the sofa.

“Did something happen to Shiro?” She put her hand on Keith’s thigh and squeezed it, hoping to express her concern. Keith shook his head.

“Not that I know of.” Krolia’s own frown grew. “What happened then?” She didn’t want to pry but the two years alone on the back of a space whale had allows her to bond with her son. There were few secrets between them as a result of the quantum time mechanics on the back of the whale.

Keith’s shoulders slumped, “We bumped into Shiro’s ex.” His voice was quiet as he relayed what he had seen and heard to his mother. She couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. Her son could be so attentive to Shiro’s needs and yet appeared to be so oblivious as to why he was that way.

After a brief pause Krolia asked, “Why don’t you like this man?”

Keith focused on a spot on the other side of the room and decided to indulge his mother’s questioning, “He broke Shiro’s heart. You didn’t see how much their breakup hurt Shiro. I don’t want him to go through that again.”

Krolia could understand some of Keith’s reasoning, “Surely it is up to Shiro to make those choices. But you didn’t answer my question?”

Keith looked at his mother confused but didn’t answer her. Krolia let the smile appear on her face as she held her son’s hand, “How do you feel about Shiro?”

Keith was more confused as he didn’t understand why this was relevant but answered, “I love him. He’s been there for me when no one else was. He’s done more for me than anyone can know.”

“What kind of love do you feel for him?” Krolia wondered whether her son had figured it out yet.

Keith raised an eyebrow at his mother’s question, “He’s the most important person in my life. I don’t know what I would do without him or where I would be without him. I guess he’s like a brother to me.”

“Are you sure it is familial love you feel for him?”

“Yes. I don’t get what you’re trying to say. Just say what you mean.”

Krolia picked up her son’s hand and kissed the back of it, “Your devotion to Shiro is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is rare, almost unheard of that families will show that kind of devotion. Besides what you described in your thoughts about this Adam do not sound protective to me. They sound like jealousy. I do not wish to put words in your mouth or assume how you feel but I believe there is more there than you are willing to admit.”

Keith’s eyes widened as Krolia finished her speech. He knew that what he felt for Shiro had long ago passed from the familial to the romantic. After losing Shiro for the first time and then getting him back had triggered something in him and made him realise just how much Shiro meant to him. But Shiro hadn’t needed that from him. He had needed a friend.

So Keith swallowed his feelings and was Shiro’s friend. Plus there was a small part of him that feared that Shiro still harboured feelings for Adam. That part had slowly faded as more time passed and Adam was never mentioned. But after Shiro mentioned Adam for the first time in years after his resurrection and now what he had just witnessed between the two, that part had roared to the surface.

Keith could keep his feelings to himself. He had done so for a while and if it meant he got to see Shiro happy and keep him in his life he could handle it. He needed Shiro in his life more than he needed his feelings returned.

He turned to his mother and tears welled up in his eyes. He did nothing to stop them and cried out all the emotion he had kept bottled up for so long. Krolia hugged her son as he let go of so much emotion. They both knew this was a catharsis he needed.

* * *

Later when Keith had given into his exhaustion Krolia found herself wandering the same halls. She looked on in wonder at the place that had brought her son so much happiness and so much pain.

She soon found herself on the roof of the Garrison as she needed some air and was surprised to find Shiro looking at the stars.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked not wanting to startle the black paladin.

He turned to her in surprise and shook his head, “Today has been…hectic.” Krolia said nothing and came to stand beside him. She looked at the stars, “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Shiro looked up at the sky and nodded, “They are. I always wanted to explore them. I guess I got my wish.” Shiro both chuckled and winced at his attempt at humour. Krolia rolled her eyes and Shiro couldn’t help but think of Keith and his reactions to his attempts at humour.

Silence stretched between the two as they looked at the stars. Shiro grew nervous as the woman next to him had bought his best friend into the world. He truly didn’t know what or where he would be without Keith.

He cleared his throat and turned towards Krolia, “I suppose we haven’t properly been introduced. I’m Takashi Shirogane. But everyone calls me Shiro.” He extended his hand towards her.

Krolia turned to the young man in front of her and shook his hand, “Krolia. I’m Keith’s mother and a member of the Blades of Mamora.”

Shiro couldn’t lie and admitted to himself that he was a little intimidated by the woman in front of him. So much of her reminded him of Keith but he was glad that Keith had found her. Shiro’s thoughts once again returned to Keith. Something that had been happening a lot since Keith had found him, or rather his clone after his disappearance. Both his own and the clone’s memories in his head made things a little bit confusing but he was slowly dealing with it.

Krolia once again felt a smile pull at her lips, “I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for my son. You’ve been there for him when no one else was and helped shape him into the man he is today. I don’t think I could thank you enough for being there.”

Shiro felt himself blush at her words, “Uhh, i-it was nothing. M-my pleasure. He’s done so much for me. I don’t know where I would be if not for Keith.”

Krolia took notice of his words and actions. He seemed bashful and Krolia felt maternal concern flare again. Having seen Keith’s breakdown earlier still had her on edge, “What do you feel for my son?”

Shiro spluttered at the sudden question but felt himself compelled to answer her, “I care for him a great deal. He’s one of, if not the most important person in my life. He’s saved so much more than he had to. He’s stood by my side when he didn’t have to. I don’t know if I could ever repay him for all he has done for me. But I want to try at least.”

He was earnest in his answer and Krolia smiled, “You love him.”

Shiro blushed and avoided her eyes, “I-I s-s-suppose I do.”

Krolia tilted her head, “Romantically?”

Shiro blushed harder. He was sure his face was bright red but nodded. Krolia crossed her arms, “I don’t want to push or cross any boundaries, but I suggest you let my son know what is going on. Before he gets the wrong idea.”

With that she walked away leaving Shiro very confused. What did she mean by that? Did she mean to tell Keith how he felt?

He felt a headache coming on as he attempted to decipher Krolia’s words. He decided to call it a day and talk to Keith before things got crazy again.

* * *

The next day was filled with more meetings so Keith and Shiro didn’t see much of each other. The time limitation definitely didn’t leave much time to talk. When they were together Keith seemed surprisingly quiet. Shiro didn’t know what to make of it.

Once the meetings ended Shiro took some time for himself. He found himself in the common room again as he enjoyed the time to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh, uhh, sorry.”

Shiro opened his eyes. Adam stood before him in his Garrison uniform. Shiro smiled sadly at his former partner. How had things become so awkward between then? Their talk yesterday had helped but both still held onto some guilt about how their relationship had ended.

“I don’t mind the company.” Shiro said as he sat up. Adam stood awkwardly by the door and adjusted his glasses. He sighed and crossed his arms. The smile fell from Shiro’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Takashi.”

“It’s Shiro, Adam. I thought we talked about this yesterday.”

Adam sighed again, “I know and despite what we talked about yesterday I just wanted you to know I was sorry. I don’t like how I dealt with things and…”

Shiro rose his hand and Adam stopped talking. “I thought we had aired this out yesterday. We both made mistakes and we just weren’t meant to be. What we had was good until the end. I wouldn’t change that it happened, even if I wish things had ended differently.”

Shiro stood up and walked over to Adam and placed his hand on his shoulder, “We both needed the closure. Have a good life Adam. I wish you nothing but the best.” Shiro leaned down and kissed Adam on the cheek.

“Shiro?”

Shiro pulled away from Adam and looked towards the voice. Keith stood in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. Shiro thought he saw something flicker in Keith’s eyes but Keith walked away before he could be sure. He took a step towards the door and Keith, his attention totally on his best friend. He took a look along the corridor but couldn’t see Keith. Shiro sighed and turned back towards Adam, who had a smile on his face.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Shiro was confused by Adam’s words. Adam chuckled at Shiro’s confused face, “He’s been by your side since before Kerberos. I’m glad you found someone Shiro. You deserve to.” He smiled and left.

Shiro was glad that he had finally gotten closure on that relationship. However all his attention was currently on Keith. He had processed most of what he was feeling last night. But he had a feeling it would a while before it all sank in.

He wanted to find Keith and after a short moment made his way to the roof. Sure enough Keith was there looking at the stars.

“Keith?”

Keith took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way. He knew about Shiro and Adam’s past and that Shiro had no intention of rekindling that but his treacherous heart threw out doubts. He needed to get it together.

“Keith?” Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder as Keith crossed his arms.

“Why’d you run off?”

“Just needed some air.” Shiro didn’t believe him but he didn’t want to push Keith. He removed his hand and stared at the stars.

“You know, I almost forgot how beautiful the stars could be.” Keith unfolded his arms and let them hang at his sides, “I know. You forget when you’re constantly fighting an intergalactic war.” The two chuckled.

Silence stretched out between the two as they stargazed for the first time in a long time.

“You know it was good to be back here. Good to see everyone again.” Keith looked at Shiro confused. Shiro continued, “But it just reminds me of all that’s changed. We can’t go back to who we were before and I don’t think I want to. Despite everything that’s happened I’m not sure I would want to change any of it.”

Keith grew more confused as Shiro spoke.

“But Shiro, everything you’ve been through…All because you…” Keith didn’t know what to say, especially when Shiro turned to him and smiled. Shiro saw Keith’s trying to process what he had just said and was grateful for the distraction. He reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand and held it tight.

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked between Shiro and their joined hands, “Shiro?” Keith asked in a whisper. He feared this was all a dream.

“Keith.” Shiro turned but kept a hold of Keith’s hand, “It all led me here. To you.”

Keith felt the blush heat up his cheeks. He guessed it matched the blush on Shiro’s cheeks. He squeezed Shiro’s hand and took a step forward leaving their chests barely touching but close enough to feel the other’s breath in their faces. Shiro continued smile before leaning down and capturing Keith’s lips in a tender kiss.

Keith leaned into the kiss as he bought his hand up and held it against Shiro’s cheek. The kiss lasts a few seconds and was no more than brushing their lips together but for them it was a perfect first kiss.

They both smiled and leaned their foreheads together as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I know we’re busy at the moment, but maybe we could pick this up once things calm down a bit.”

Keith nodded at Shiro and hugged him, letting go of his hand to wrap his own around Shiro’s neck.

“Soon.” Keith leaned up and kissed Shiro again, savouring that he could actual do this now. Shiro pulled away and smiled.

Nodding he replied, “Soon.”


	2. Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put this in the main story but I wanted to write the scene where Shiro and Adam talk and get closure on their past relationship.

Shiro and Adam walked into the common room and sat on either end of the sofa.

Awkwardness filled the air as neither knew where to begin. Their relationship had ended badly and with the failure of the Kerberos mission it had left a lot of things unresolved. Shiro would be lying to himself if he didn’t say that in the quiet moments he hadn’t thought about Adam and what he would say if they ever met again.

Now the opportunity presented itself he wasn’t sure where to begin. All they had, had ended on such bad terms and Shiro didn’t want that to be the last thing they remembered about each other.

Both sighed, “This is more difficult than I thought it would be.” Adam said as he adjusted his glasses.

Shiro opened his mouth to reply when Adam continued, “I’m sorry Takashi. I regret the way that things ended between us. I regretted it even more when I heard about the failure of the Kerberos mission.”

Shiro smiled, “There are things I regret as well. I think we both could have handled it better. But how things ended doesn’t define our entire relationship.” He reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand, causing him to meet his eyes.

“I loved you and what we had was good until the end. But sometimes love isn’t enough and it doesn’t withstand the trials it’s put through. And that’s okay. I don’t hate you for what happened.”

Adam smiled and squeezed Shiro’s hand in response, “Thank you.” Adam sighed, “I did a lot of thinking after it was announced that the mission had failed. I’m sorry about the way I handled things. I didn’t handle it the best but I couldn’t stand to lose you. To think that you would go to space and not come back. I guess my worst fears came true anyway. I thought I would never see you again.” He chuckled darkly at his own words.

Shiro chuckled as well, “I understand why you couldn’t support my decision to go to Kerberos. I’ve done a lot of thinking and I get it. Not that I liked how you handled it. You did hurt me Adam, you broke my heart.” He looked down into his lap and smiled.

“I didn’t think I was going to make it either. It’s all thanks to Keith. He’s saved me more times than I can count. I owe him my life multiple times over.”

Adam looked at Shiro as he spoke about Keith. In all honestly he barely remembered the guy. He recalled that he had been kicked out of the Garrison shortly after the failure of Kerberos was announced, but not much other than Shiro had mentored him. Looking at the way Shiro’s eyes lit up when he spoke about him and how he seemed to come alive at the same time. He envied that. But it also made him happy.

“This Keith is really something special huh? This the same guy you mentored back in our Garrison days?” Adam was curious about what Shiro’s relationship with this guy was.

The blush that lightly dusted Shiro’s cheeks spoke volumes, even before he spoke, “Uhh, yeah he is. He’s never given up on me. He always seems to be saving me. He even brought me back from the dead.” Shiro scratched his cheek and smiled bashfully.

Adam was confused by Shiro waved it off, “A story for another day.”

“I’m glad you found someone Shiro. Clearly you mean a lot to each other. If he’s willing to go that far for you than it must be something special between the two of you.”

Shiro was surprised by Adam’s words and let his mouth hang open. He wasn’t sure how to response to that. Adam chuckled, “You haven’t told him, have you?”

Shiro felt another blush heat up his face but shook his head. Adam smiled, “Tell him before it’s too late. Second chances are a rare thing. I should know.” Shiro tilted his head in confusion.

“After Kerberos I was a bit of a mess. I felt so guilty about how things had ended and I didn’t know what to do. After a while it became easier to deal with. And that’s when I met Ben. He taught me that all I was feeling was okay. That it’s okay that love doesn’t always conquer all and that I can’t feel guilty because our relationship had come its conclusion.”

Shiro smiled, “He sounds like someone very special. And he’s right. We both made mistakes but we can’t let that things ended between us romantically hold us back. I hope we can be friends one day.”

Adam smiled as well, “Keith sounds pretty special too. I would like that too. But I have a feeling that your time on Earth will be brief.”

Shiro cleared his throat, “Uhh, yeah. As for how long we’ll be here it’ll depend on how quickly we can get what we need and build a new ship. So tell me about what you’ve been up to…”

Conversation began to flow between the two. Although old wounds had been reopened, now they both had closure they could let them heal properly. Plus they had both moved on and found other people to be with.

Shiro’s thoughts went to Keith for a brief moment and could definitely picture a future with Keith. A future that was similar to the future he had once planned to have with Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw clips from Voltron S7 and read the liveblog of the panel. This came to me after that.


End file.
